My Jarl
by the-sage-of-wind
Summary: Sotteta the Dragonborn has fallen for Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun. When she comes back from Sovngarde he throws her a special dinner to celebrate her victory. Will he return her feelings? Rated M for sex.


**_AN: I've noticed lately how handsome Balgruuf the Greater is. I have a fascination with a younger Dragonborn paired with some of the older men/mer of Skyrim. I always found it unsettling how disappointed Balgruuf is in you if you choose the side of the Stormcloaks. Because of that, I decided to write this one-shot to give him some much needed love. I love this pairing, and maybe I'll write more for them in the future. Rated M for sexual content. _**

Whiterun was my home. The people welcomed me with open arms and I became fast friends with most of them. Even still, I wasn't used to having friends as I had never grown up around other children. I thought perhaps my new-found popularity had something to do with my Dragonborn status.

I did my share of good deeds around Skyrim, but I had made sure that Whiterun came first. I was the Harbinger of the Companions, a role model for warriors. I had won over Jarl Balgruuf quickly and soon after, his people.

Relationships were easy for me to do, but I hadn't been interested in dating someone for a long time. The only man I wanted was someone who I worried would never look at me like a woman.

Jarl Balgruuf.

He was a widower. I figured that was why he wouldn't look at me the way I wanted him to. It had been years already since his wife died, but even though I wasn't throwing myself at him, he still looked at me as a child.

Balgruuf invited me for dinner often as an honoured guest of Dragonsreach. It was usually hectic, as his spoiled, bratty children failed to listen to their father. Frothar was the only child who was easy to get along with. I loved children, but Dagny and Nelkir were definitely a piece of work.

Despite his children, Balgruuf's company was impeccable. We seemed to have so much in common as we talked about everything from politics to our childhoods. The way he smiled at me made me weak in the knees.

His housecarl hated me. She somehow knew how I felt about him and I was certain that she spoke ill of me behind my back. Irileth was in love with him, just as I was, but in a completely different way. Her love for him was built on years of a solid friendship, while what I felt was passionate but not at all fleeting.

It was a couple days after I returned from Sovngarde that Balgruuf invited me for dinner to celebrate my victory. My best friend Lydia and I left Breezehome wearing fancier clothes instead of armour. Lydia helped me choose a subtle but sexy light blue dress that she said brought out my eyes.

I was a nervous mess by the time we got to Dragonsreach. Frothar greeted us at the door. "Whoa, Sotteta, I heard you defeated the World-Eater!" He said, sounding excited.

I laughed. "Come now Frothar, I'll tell you the tale soon. I just got back from High Hrothgar last night," I teased.

"Aww…But I wanna know." He pouted. "Wait! Did you bring me anything?" He jumped up the stairs, staying beside me.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell you what, if your father says it's okay, I'll give you one of my swords."

"That's great! Thanks!" He bounded off to take his place at the dinner table.

I giggled. He was so rambunctious. I locked eyes with Balgruuf who was sitting casually on his throne like most Jarls did. I tried to approach him, but Irileth glared at me, stopping me from getting any closer.

"By the gods woman! How many times do we have to go through this!? Let Sotteta through!" Balgruuf barked at Irileth.

"I'm protecting you my Jarl. It is my sworn duty," she answered tersely, moving out of my way.

I smiled at Balgruuf, ignoring Irileth completely. "Sotteta, welcome." He stood up and placed my hands in his. The fire pooled in my belly from his simple touch.

I flushed. "My Jarl, thank you for having Lydia and me over for dinner. It is an honour."

"The honour is all mine. I am pleased to see that your trip to Sovngarde was a success." He smiled sincerely. I loved it when he smiled. He was a serious man, and the fact that I was one of the few people that could actually make him happy was amazing.

"Yes my Jarl. I am quite alright. Alduin is no longer a threat."

"Thank the gods!" He praised. "Come," he put an arm around my shoulder and led me to the dining table. "Let's celebrate your victory."

I resisted the urge to cuddle into his embrace. He sat me down in the chair beside him to eat dinner. He poured me some wine, as he knew I was probably the only Nord who hated mead.

The table was full of a feast of roast, stew, vegetables and various desserts. Everyone settled into eat and listened attentively while I told them about my time in Sovngarde. Even Irileth seemed to be listening.

It was getting late as we made merriment through dinner. Balgruuf sent his kids to bed, and Lydia wanted to meet the Companions for drinks at the Bannered Mare. Soon after, it was just me, Balgruuf and Irileth. "My Jarl, I am surprised you have stayed up so late," I teased.

"I deserve to indulge every once in a while," he grinned.

Irileth was watching our exchange with icy eyes. She looked exhausted. "Do you not dismiss your tired housecarl?" I frowned.

Balgruuf seemed to notice her for the first time. "Irileth, I apologize for keeping you awake."

"As long as you are, I will be watching your back my Jarl," she answered, stifling a yawn.

"Irileth, go to bed." Balgruuf said.

She sighed, standing up grudgingly. "Goodnight my lord."

"Goodnight Irileth."

She glowered at me before leaving. I waited until I knew she was gone before I spoke. "You know she's in love with you," I said casually, leaning closer towards him.

He gave me a wide-eyed expression. "How do you know?"

I shrugged. "Women know these things."

He seemed strangely at a loss for words. "I think of her as a good friend. She's a great housecarl."

"But nothing else?" I tried to keep my voice disinterested.

"No, it isn't like that," he replied.

_Good. _"May I speak frankly?" I asked, looking to change the subject.

I leaned in a little closer to him. "I think it's very brave of you to not have picked a side in the war."

He sighed. "I know I will have to one day. Have you chosen a side, or are you to remain neutral like me?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't care much for politics. However, if you do choose I'll defend Whiterun for you."

"You would do that?" He raised an eyebrow, eyeing me carefully.

"Of course. Whiterun is my home. I would defend it."

We locked eyes. "You are amazing," he said quietly.

"Thank you my Jarl," I flushed happily.

"Tell me, what do you do in your free time?" He asked.

"Well, while I'm not adventuring, I suppose I read, visit people, shop. I don't have too much free time. I like to keep busy," I shrugged.

"A beautiful woman like you must have a man to keep her company," he grinned.

"Oh no. Not for a long while," I admitted.

"I don't believe that! Men must throw themselves at you. Or are you just picky?" He teased.

I laughed. "Yes I am. I actually only have my eye on one man."

"Oh? Who is it? I'll get my guards to knock some sense into him!" He said jovially.

"Well, actually," I fell silent. Could I really do this? Tell him how I felt? I loved him more than anyone else in my life.

"Come on. Tell me," he smiled.

I took a deep breath. "You," I said confidently.

His jaw dropped and he stared at me, wondering if I was joking or not. "Are you serious?" He asked carefully.

"Very serious," I replied, scared to death of rejection.

He looked at me, not saying anything. I sighed. "I'm sorry my Jarl. I overstepped my boundaries. Maybe I should go," I smiled, trying to mask my pain and stood up in my seat.

He grabbed my hand to stop me. "Sotteta, I'm just shocked. I never dreamed…" He hesitated. "You could have any man you want. You're so young. I mean, I'm so much older than you." He frowned.

"We share the same viewpoints. We have a lot in common. Our age difference doesn't bother me. If you don't feel the same way as me, just tell me." I looked squarely at him.

He put a gentle hand on my face. "Oh Sotteta, believe me when I say that thoughts of you keep me up at night."

"Really? I always thought you viewed me as a child," I pouted.

He chuckled. "No, I certainly don't view you like that. I just," he paused. "Why would you want to waste your time on me? You should be getting married, to someone much younger I might add."

I sighed. "I don't want to get married, not anytime soon anyways. Maybe someday when I can't adventure anymore."

"Sotteta…" He sighed. "I never thought you would want me. You know I'm old enough to be your father."

I stood up, standing in front of him. I put my hands on his face. He didn't stop me when I leaned into kiss him. His lips were warm, experienced and I could feel myself getting wet from anticipation. He pulled away, his blue eyes full of fire. "Are you sure?" He asked, holding his thumb on my chin.

"Yes," I said lustily.

He took my hand and kissed the top of it. "Let's move this to my bedroom then."

"Yes my Jarl." I folded my hand inside his as he led me through Dragonsreach until we came upon his quarters. It was a massive place, bigger than Breezehome, with an office, a dining table and a bedroom.

"Call me Balgruuf," he insisted.

"As you wish," I smiled.

I watched him as he removed his circlet, his cloak and his boots meticulously. I walked around the interior of his bedroom until I came upon a full length mirror. I saw Balgruuf come up behind me and put a hand on my hip. "Gods, look at you."

"What?" I blushed as he traced my curves with his fingers.

"You're gorgeous." He kissed my neck softly. "This slender neck of yours needs jewelry," he said.

"I haven't been able to find anything appropriate," I gasped out at his possessive lips on my neck.

"Hmm. I saw something that reminded me of you recently. I'll have to buy it for you." He was half a head taller than me, and he stayed behind me forcing me to stare at his actions in the mirror. "This is going to be slow," he said huskily. "I've been waiting to savour you for so long," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered in anticipation. He undid my hair, letting my sun blonde hair fall all over my shoulders and down my back, smoothing it out carefully. His hands slowly pulled down my dress and let it fall to the floor. He got a good look at me in the mirror. My ice blue eyes met his, and I flushed at having to stare at my almost naked body.

Balgruuf pressed his chest against my back and I could feel his need pressing into me. His hands felt rough, the tell of a seasoned warrior, but he was gentle, treating my body like a temple. He removed my small clothes, and started caressing my breasts. "Better than I imagined," he complimented.

"Have you been imagining them for long?" I grinned.

He chuckled. "Oh yes," he said, his fingers lightly grazing my nipples.

I moaned as he teased me, changing pressures based on my reactions. He let one hand trail down my stomach to my sex. He sighed with pleasure when he felt my wetness between his fingers. He placed one finger slowly inside me, gently moving it in and out while I attempted to stay still. He watched me in the mirror, his eyes full of lust.

Balgruuf was known as an impatient man, but his persistence in taking his time with me was unlike anything I had ever experienced. The men I had all been with were a lot more eager to get into it. I felt it had something to do with age. The Jarl was the oldest man I had ever been with.

He started tracing slow, tantalizing circles around my little bud of nerves, until I couldn't take it anymore. I forced myself to turn around so I could kiss him.

He pulled away to laugh at me. "You're so impatient."

I bit my lip, pouting. "Yes." I decided to take charge and help him remove his clothes. I got his shirt off, feeling the hardened muscles beneath my fingers. "Speaking of gorgeous," I purred.

I removed his pants and sighed in appreciation at his length. I touched the smooth skin there, stroking him gently while I made sure to keep eye contact. His eyes held a hunger I hadn't seen in so long.

He kissed me hard while I teased him. He moaned against my lips. "That's enough," he said removing my hand.

I frowned, disappointed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No beautiful," he smiled, putting his palm on my cheek. "I just don't want to come like that."

We moved to the bed and he lied down beside me. He started to suck my nipples, flicking his tongue quickly across the surface. "Balgruuf," I squeaked. He responded by moving his lips down my body and spreading my legs with his hands. He looked me squarely in the eye before he dipped his tongue inside my slick folds.

"Oh gods," I moaned. It had been too long. He moved his tongue slowly around my little bud of pleasure, experimenting with patterns. I felt him dip a finger inside me, teasing me while he sucked on my sensitive skin.

All too soon, I felt that all too familiar heat enter my loins. "Balgruuf," I panted.

"Come," he commanded, sucking me harder.

His words were my undoing. My climax shattered through me, quick and hard. Balgruuf kissed his way up my body and pressed his lips to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue. "I love the way you taste," he murmured in my ear as he positioned himself on top of me. He spread my legs with his thigh, teasing my entrance with the tip of his erection.

He entered me slowly, and I gasped as his girth filled me so completely, unlike any other man had before. "Oh gods, you're so big," I whispered.

He groaned, moving inside me slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hips moving in time with every thrust. "I love you," I cried.

"I love you," he whispered. He bore down on the bed, moving quicker. I grabbed his face to kiss him, crying out against his lips as I climaxed again.

Balgruuf moaned one final time and I could feel him pulsing inside me, indicating his own release. I winced slightly when he pulled out. With tranquil breaths, he took me into his arms and held me close. "So, would you like this to happen again?" He asked, sounding worried.

I looked at him happily. "Of course. I love you."

He smiled, looking relieved. "Gods, I must be dreaming."

I giggled. "That was quite the dream then."

"Indeed," he grinned, kissing my forehead.

(~~)

I woke up in a state of pure comfort and bliss. Balgruuf was already awake, smiling at me. "Are you staring at me?" I said sleepily.

He chuckled. "No darling. Just admiring the beauty before me."

I rolled my eyes. "You flatterer."

"Come here," he pulled me over to him quickly.

I screeched. "Balgruuf!" I laughed.

He kissed me, silencing my protests. "Since when do you wake up this late? It has to be mid-morning." I asked.

"If I had you in my bed before last night, I would never get up so early." He whispered.

I closed my hand around his growing erection. "I see you're already up," I grinned.

He chuckled as I pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle him. "I hope you don't have anything to do today," I smiled seductively.

"Nothing, besides _you_," he growled as I impaled myself on him.

I hilted, moving myself up and down his length while he moved his hands around my body. He sat up to meet my lips, kissing me fiercely.

I froze when I heard the door to his quarters open from somewhere behind me. Balgruuf put his arms around me protectively to hide me from the intruder. "Irileth! Gods woman, don't you knock!?"

"I'm s-sorry my Jarl…You're usually up hours ago…" I heard her panicked voice at the entrance of his bedroom, and I pressed my chest to Balgruuf's so she couldn't see my breasts.

"Get out!" He yelled over my shoulder.

The door closed with a slam a few seconds later and Balgruuf met my eyes. "Maybe we should lock the door next time," I said. My face was red with embarrassment.

He gave me a half-smile. "Are you okay? Can you finish?"

I nodded, moving quicker to speed up my resting orgasm. I climaxed quietly, and Balgruuf flipped me over to finish himself off. He held my face in his hands when he was done. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would come in."

"It's okay. She had to find out eventually."

He rolled off of me. "Would you like to take a bath with me?"

I sighed. "How about I come back tonight? You have a city to run."

"Sure sweetheart. I look forward to it." He grinned.

The two of us got dressed, and I tried to make myself look like I hadn't been having sex all night. "Balgruuf? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Frothar asked me if I brought him something back from Sovngarde. Obviously I couldn't. But I said if you gave permission, I could give him one of my swords and train him in the Companion's courtyard."

He raised an eyebrow. "It'll be something light and easy to handle like an elven sword," I interjected.

He shrugged. "Perhaps he's old enough now. I trust you Sotteta."

"Thank you," I beamed, kissing him.

(~~)

When we got out into the main hall, Balgruuf led us to the dining table. "At least have breakfast with me."

I sighed, giving in. "Alright."

Irileth stood in front of me, hate filling her eyes. I should have seen the attack coming, but I didn't. She slapped me as hard as she could across my mouth and I landed on the floor with a thud. My head was swimming as I tried to keep my consciousness. Balgruuf was the first to me, helping me up off the floor. "I'm okay." I said, even though my ears were ringing.

Irileth was hysterical, but all I saw was red. I kicked her in the shin with all my strength, and then when she was down, I slammed her into the nearest wall. She started to sob and I leaned in to whisper furiously into her ear. "Irileth, I'm sorry that Balgruuf doesn't love you back. I'm sorry he loves me instead. You're lucky you're his housecarl. But I'm telling you, if you ever try to hit me again, I will kill you." I walked away, leaving her on the floor. I approached Balgruuf. "I'm sorry for what just happened but I should go."

He nodded. "I'll deal with her." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

I saw Frothar standing awkwardly away from the scene and I moved toward him. "Your father said I could train you with a sword today. What do you say?"

He looked so excited which elevated my mood a little. "Really!? I can't wait!"

"Meet me at the Companions training yard in about an hour."

(~~)

Frothar wasn't too pleased with my choice of an elven sword, but he accepted it nonetheless. I showed him how to handle a weapon, and while he was practicing, I sat down to talk to Farkas. "So Harbinger, I heard you stayed with Jarl Balgruuf last night." He said grinning.

"How has that gotten to your ears already?" I snapped.

He laughed. "The Whiterun guards are gossips."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course they are."

He patted me on the back. "Good for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you. I am." I smiled sheepishly.

We kept our eyes on Frothar practicing. "So are you going to be a mother?" He teased.

"Nah. Neither of us want to get married." I stood up to adjust Frothar's sword arm. "There you go, try it like that," I coaxed.

"You're doing well Frothar," I heard Balgruuf's voice behind me.

"You came to watch father!?" Frothar said.

"Yes son. Now show me what you've learnt," he smiled.

I smiled at the Jarl. "Hello again."

He walked me back to the table near the back door. He kissed me, and then put his arm around me. Farkas had moved back inside to give us some room. "I talked to Irileth."

"How did it go?" I leaned into his embrace as we kept our eyes on Frothar.

He exhaled sharply. "She won't be a problem anymore. She's staying in a cell for the night. I can't have her attacking my woman."

I flushed. "Your woman?" I felt jubilation from hearing those words from him.

He laughed. "Yes love. Either way, she won't try to hurt you anymore. She wants to stay as my housecarl. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. Of course." I closed my eyes, taking in his rugged Nord scent.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you," he whispered. I couldn't remember a time when I was so happy.

**_AN: I was quite nervous posting this. It isn't my first time writing sex scenes, but it is the first time I've posted anything public. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!_**


End file.
